Starstruck
by loopylis
Summary: A whole new look at the lives of Bella and Edward
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first go at a Fanfic so I hope at least one person enjoys it! Please leave me a review, even if you hate it!**_

As I stepped off the plane, the gloominess of Forks hit me and my mood dipped. Long gone was the warm sunshine of Arizona and here I was, back home, back to the wet and grey dreariness. Visiting mom had been great, a well needed break, but this was home now, the erratic-ness of mom's life was too much for me, I needed to be in one place for longer than five minutes.

I wasn't expecting a welcoming committee, so I was pleasantly surprised to see Charlie stood waiting for me. His beaming smile told me how much he had missed me, or maybe more my cooking, and I found myself grinning back, quickening my pace to meet him. Things with Charlie hadn't always been easy, but we had a terrific relationship now, and I missed him, too.

'Hey, Bells! Welcome home! Oh I missed you, things have been so quiet with you gone' he bellowed proudly. I stretched up to wrap my arms round his neck and give him a squeeze.

'Missed you too, Dad. Its nice to be home'.

The drive home was filled with me filling Charlie in on my trip. After a while I had nothing else to say and silence filled the car. After spending so much time with mom, I had forgotten what quiet was.

'So, Dad, what've I missed? Anything cool and exciting happening in Forks?' I asked, with a little smirk on my face. Nothing exciting ever happened in Forks.

'Nah kid, same old, same old. You know, things never change! Oh, well actually, we do have a new family moved in at the far end of town. Dads a doctor, they have a few kids. They seem ok, just seem to like their fast cars and taking to forgetting we have speed limits. But, other than that, same old same old.'

New kids, huh? I'm sure Jessica and Angela would fill me in later. I wonder how old they are? Maybe one of them will be in our classes.

When we got home, I dumped my bags on the bedroom floor, quickly sent my mom an email to let her know I was home safe, then called Jessica. If there was any gossip, Jess would have it.

An hour later, the only information I had from Jess was that she had had a spray tan that went horribly wrong, she had a row with her dad when he refused to buy her a new car, and that she still had to finish her essay before term started Monday. I hung up wondering how old these 'kids' were, if they were going to be starting at the school, Jessica would have known.

I yawned and stretched, tired from travelling, but I needed a shower first, so I grabbed my toiletry bag from the top of my case and headed for the bathroom. I washed my hair and let the hot water flow over my body. I washed, but could feel myself falling asleep. I finished with a quick, icy blast to wake me up enough to get myself dried and dressed and say goodnight to Charlie. I climbed into my pj's and raked a brush through my wet hair, then went to make my way downstairs. I could feel I was practically sleepwalking, and as I reached the top of the stairs, I stumbled.

Falling, I tried hard to grab at anything to stop myself. I clawed at carpet, not able to get a grip, I reached out to grab the handrail but missed. I hit my head hard on a step, felt my leg twist underneath me. I saw the floor coming up fast and put my hands out to stop, and as I hit I heard a crack and felt a searing pain in m wrists.

'What the…..Jeez Bella!' I heard Charlie yell as he came out of the lounge to find me in a heap. My whole body felt bruised and my head was pounding, but I tried to get up. Charlie gently pushed me back down.

'No, stay where you are. I need to check nothings broken. What the hell happened? Where hurts? Are you bleeding?' he fired 20 questions at me, looking like he was about to cry.

'Dad, its fine, I can get up. I tripped at the top and fell. I don't think Im bleeding but Im sore, and I think I may have broken my wrist. Help me up?' I asked. I held out my good hand for Charlie, who reluctantly took it.

'I dunno, Bells, maybe you should stay there and Ill call an ambulance…'

'NO, Dad! No ambulance! Please!' I pleaded. I really didn't need the humiliation of explaining to Jess that I fell down the stairs and got carted off in an ambulance.

'Okay, okay, but I think you need checking over, so I'll help you up, if you agree we can go to the emergency room.' Charlie said, giving me his look, which meant he was serious. I nodded slowly, and he took my hand, put his other arm round my waist and carefully listed me. I tentatively put weight down on one foot, then the other. Legs were ok. I stood up, my back felt like Id been pummelled, my arms sore, and my head, that was one heck of a headache coming on. I could feel the lump growing on the back of my head.

Charlie sat me carefully on the step while he ran round grabbing his things, then he managed to get me in the back of the car and drove me to the hospital.

Charlie insisted on carrying me into the hospital, despite my protests. I was laid onto a bed and wheeled into a room, where nurses started hooking me up to all kinds of stuff, and bright lights were shone in my face. I felt cold air as the doors swung open and heard a voice

'Hello, Chief Swan. We have your daughter here I believe?' asked a smooth, velvety and soft voice. 'Hello, Isabella. Lets have a look here. Does someone want to tell me what happened?' he asked as he appeared by my side. I gasped.

He had to be the most beautiful doctor I had ever seen. Scrap that, the most beautiful doctor in the world! He had such pale skin, and floppy blonde hair. His eyes looked like pools of liquid nectar, such a strange colour I had never seen before, but mesmerising, warm and friendly. I couldn't speak for admiring this handsome doctor in front of me. Charlie cleared his throat, and I blushed, embarrassed but finding it hard to concentrate.

'I, umm, I tripped at the top of the stairs, tumbled all the way down. I was tired, should have gone straight to bed. I'm always clumsy' I offered with a tiny shrug of my shoulders and a weak smile. The doctor smiled back, and carefully went about checking over me.

'My name is Dr. Cullen, Carlisle.' he told me ' I'll be as careful as I can, let me know if anything particularly hurts' He ran his fingers gently down my arm. He had latex hospital gloves on, but I could still feel the coldness of his fingers seeping through, making me shiver, but in a good way. The fingers found my wrist and I yelped in pain, tears pricking my eyes. Dr Cullen nodded, and said some things to a nurse.

'Isabella, we need to get some x-rays done, I think you're wrist is broken and I want to look at you're legs and check those out. I'm also concerned about that bump on your head, too. We'll get you something for the pain' he told me softly, then spoke to Charlie.

'I'd like to keep her in overnight, Chief Swan. I'm sure her wrist is broken, and she may have a concussion from the knock to her head, so I'd like to get x-rays done and keep her in for obs. We'll need some paperwork signing.' Charlie raked his fingers through his head and nodded. 'Bella, I'll be back shortly' he said to me. Charlie came over, kissed me on the forehead and told me he'd be back.

'No, dad. Go home and get some sleep. I'll be fine. Can you bring me some stuff in tomorrow, clean clothes, toothbrush and stuff?' I said in a sleepy voice. These painkillers were good.

'Sure, Bells. I'll have a chat with the doc and I'll sleep right by the phone if you need me'

I didn't hear anything else. I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's chapter 2, thank you to those who have read so far, I think I am getting into the swing of it now and this chapters a bit better than the last one! Leave me a review and let me know what you think!**_

The lights had all been dimmed in the hallway, my room was dark with nothing but the light shining through the window in my door to allow me to see. I hear footsteps coming up the hallway. They stopped outside my door. After a slight hesitation, the door knob turned slowly. As the door opened, I closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep. The footsteps came into my room, and I heard shuffling about, the rustling of paper as my notes were checked.

I felt coolness at my wrist. Gentle hands lifting to check the cast that was now holding together my broken bones. More shuffling. The other wrist being turned, and cool fingers stroking my wrist, finding my pulse. My heart beat was racing, and I shuffled myself slightly to try stop him from noticing. I could feel little beads of sweat gathering on my forehead. Without thinking, I let out a small 'Mmmmm' noise, then realised and tried to stop. Too late. He let out a throaty chuckle.

I could feel his coldness, that chill that felt amazing. I seductively licked my lips, wetting them in the hope of bringing attention to them. I was naked underneath my hospital gown, and I felt my nipples hardening. I moaned again, louder and longer this time. I felt his cold touch move away from my wrist, and I gasped as they moved up my arm and across my chest, grazing against my nipple. As one cold hand cupped my breast, another one began travelling up my leg, slowly, teasing…..I arched my back and moaned in pleasure.

Whoa!

My eyes flew open and I immediately sat up, then laid back down as my aches and pains reminded me where I was. I quickly glanced around the room, seriously wishing that I was alone. Thankfully, I was. That was some dream! I could feel the flush in my cheeks, and wiped the sweat off my head and tried to smooth down my hair. If only I had a mirror to hand!

I really hoped Doctor Cullen's shift was over. It was bad enough having kinky dreams about him, but to have to face him would be so cringe worthy!

I shifted myself up in my bed, trying to get myself comfortable. It was light outside but I had no idea what time it was. There was an old magazine on the bedside table, so I started flicking through it idly.

A little while later, a nurse came in to bring me breakfast. She bustled about trying to make me comfortable, checking my stats and checking I didn't need any painkillers. After I assured her I was fine and felt a lot better, she told me she would get Doctor Cullen to come check me over and see if I could go home.

Oh no! He was still here, and he was going to be coming to check on me soon. I felt transparent, and was sure as soon as he saw me he would know every detail of my dream!

When he did walk in, I was so nervous, stammering and blushing. Unfortunately, he seemed to take that as a sign I wasn't quite ready to leave, and decided I needed to stay in at least till the afternoon.

'You know, Bella, my son is stopping by later. Maybe he could pop in and you could have some teen conversation, rather than having just me and the nurses to talk to. You're both the same age, it might be nice for him to know somebody when school starts again.' he said with a genuine smile. How could I say no?

'Um, sure, yeah, ok' I stuttered back. Great. Now I had to make conversation with a guy from school, whose dad I just happened to have lusting dreams over! Mind you, I had to say I was a little shocked to discover Dr Cullen had a teenage son. He doesn't look older than 30.

A few minutes later, Charlie arrived. He came in with a bag with enough of my stuff in for a week away. As well as clothes and my toothbrush, he had kindly grabbed my whole toiletry bag and had also packed my I-pod, a book and even a small make up set that my mom had given me that had never been used. He looked slightly bashful.

'Sorry, I just kinda grabbed as much as I could fit in. I have no idea what you kids need these days'

'No, thanks dad, this is all great. Although, I should be home this afternoon, so I didn't need three changes of clothes' I laughed. He sat with me for another half hour or so, and then left to see a doctor, with the promise he would stop by to pick me up after work unless they called earlier, then he would take the afternoon off.

When he was gone, I eased my self off the bed and went to the bathroom. I cleaned myself with a face wipe, dragged a brush through my hair and scrubbed my teeth. Rummaging through the clothes, I found my favourite pair of jeans and a decent tee. I carefully stepped out of my nightgown, and turned to observe myself in the mirror.

There were a few big bruises on my legs, one on my arm, and when I arched and twisted, I could see that my back and torso were several shades of blue and purple. That coupled with the bright hite cast on my wrist, I looked a state.

'Hello?' called a soft voice from the other room. I jumped, and quickly slid the lock across the door.

'Um, yes? Can I help you?' I called back gingerly.

'Hi. Yeah, Im Edward. My father told me to stop by. I can leave if it's a bad time?' the voice replied. Urgh. Great.

'No, no. Its fine. Um, make yourself comfy, I'll be out in a sec' I told him.

I rushed about, trying to get out my underwear without falling, then had the same trouble getting clean ones on. I looked at the bra in my bag, then down at my cast. Shit! I'd have to go without. Just hope I don't get cold and give him something to stare at. I struggled into my jeans and tee, and dragged a brush through my haystack hair till it looked presentable, being extra careful at the back not to catch the massive bump there. Last thing I needed was the new kid telling everyone what a tramp I am! I took a deep breath and left the bathroom.

Standing just inside the doorway, was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. I had thought his dad was hot, but compared to Edward, he was almost average! I tried not to stare, but it was extremely hard not to. He was tall and slim, but not skinny. His torso was only slightly hidden away, under a thin white long sleeved sweater, that clung to his body, showing off his stomach muscles, and just tight enough to show the hint of a well toned, but not too big bicep. His skin was as pale as his dads, and was perfectly smooth. I wondered if it was as cool as Dr Cullens.

Edward cleared his throat politely, making me aware I was staring. I couldn't help it, I found myself drawn to his face now. I looked like a dumbass but I wanted a proper look. He could joke about me later to all his friends, but the girls at school would all do the same when term started. His jaw was perfectly chiselled, like it had been carved into perfection. His lips were full and looked so kissable! His eyes were the same as Dr Cullens, that strange, nectar like colour that you could swim right into, only they seemed even softer, warmer, like there was so much more behind them than the Dr's.

He shuffled uneasily, running his long fingers through a tousled mess of bronze hair, and looked at me, trying to snap me out of my daze.

'Isabella?' he asked softly. I shook my head and jerked back to life.

'Oh, um, sorry, yeah, hi. And its Bella, please. No-one calls me Isabella unless Im in trouble' I told him with a small laugh. I shuffled myself up onto my bed, rearranged my pillows so I could sit up comfortably, and motioned for him to pull up a chair next to me.

'Thanks. Bella.' he smiled at me, fixing those eyes on me. I couldn't help but stare straight into them. They were mesmerising. He shifted again, as if to remind me to stop being so rude. I blinked rapidly, feeling the blush spreading across my cheeks again.

If his dad had caused me to have a dirty dream, I couldn't begin to imagine what dreams I would have about Edward. A part of me actually hoped Edward would be in my dreams tonight.

Pulling myself together, I tried hard to compose myself and have a decent conversation with Edward. I didn't want him to walk out of this room thinking I was a part of the airhead droolers that would swarm him at school.

'So, how's the wrist? Does it hurt much?' he asked, nodding towards my cast.

'Oh, its um, well, sore. But I'll be ok. Teach me for being so clumsy I guess' I shrugged. When I looked up, he had a concerned look on his face, almost like he was worried I was in pain. 'It's ok, honestly, I'm in good supply of painkillers' I joked. His concern seemed to fade, but not completely go away.

He spent over an hour, sat there next to me on my bed, just chatting. In my head I was urging him to move closer, but he stayed where he was, almost as if he was afraid to be too close to me.

When the nurse came by to tell me Charlie was on his way to pick me up, I felt disappointed that we couldn't stay here all day. Edward thanked the nurse, then hopped down off the bed.

'Well, I guess that's my cue to leave' he grinned. Then his face becoming more serious, he leant towards me and offered a hand to help me off the bed. I took it carefully, and felt that familiar coolness, only this time the latex gloves didn't lend a barrier and Edwards hands were ice cold on my skin. It sent shivers down my spine, but at the same time, as our hands touched, there was an almost electric charge, like invisible sparks were flying round the room. It left me breathless, and I didn't want it to end.

I looked at Edward, and he seemed as dazed by it as I did, but he shook it off, helped me down and then stepped away. I think he was as confused as I was as to what had just happened.

'I hope to see you again, very soon, Bella.' he said as he stepped out of the room, giving me again that crooked smile. I held my good hand up and gave him a small wave and grinned at him, and he chuckled throatily as he closed the door.

Oh, me too Edward, I thought to myself. I really hope I get to see you again very soon.


End file.
